


Have you ever wished on a star?

by WantMyDamnCup



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantMyDamnCup/pseuds/WantMyDamnCup





	Have you ever wished on a star?

‘Hazel, I can’t believe you made do this. My parents are gonna kill me!’ Saachi whispered as she followed close behind her friend. Hazel just giggled and kept running.

It was dark, almost 2 am. And what were these two teenage girls up too? They were sneaking out for the first time.

‘You have too live a little Saachi! You’re gonna be 17 next month and you’ve never snuck out, how sad is that?’

‘Where are you even taking me?’ She ran a little faster behind her friend, making sure she doesn’t loose sight of her.

Hazel slowed and smiled back at her friend. ‘It’s just a lake, Saachi. I’ve been here a million times.’ She pulled her friend closer, revealing a rotting wood fence. She rammed her shoulder into the gate, and Saachi winced as it opened. Hazel didn’t seem to mind though.

She strolled right in like she owned the place. She dropped her bag on a dirty beach chair set in the grass. It’s obvious Hazel’s been here plenty of times already. Saachi can’t help but wonder who else she showed this special spot.

Hazel started pulling off her shirt, revealing her pale skin, along with a bathing suit top.

‘Nuh uh, no way I’m swimming in a LAKE. Do you know what could be in there?’ Saachi shook her head, looking at the lake like it personally offended her.

‘Please, Saachi? I’ll towel you off after ~’ Hazel gave her taller friend puppy dog eyes as Saachi’s burned red. She was always flirting with her, and she never knew how to respond.

‘..fine, hazel. Give me a hair tie.’ She squealed and went to dig in her bag. Quickly returning, she sat behind her friend and tied up her long, silky black hair. Saachi smiled as Hazel inhaled the scent of her shampoo.

Hazel got up and shimmied off her jeans, tossing them onto her bag. She wasted no time getting in the water, which surprisingly wasn’t that dirty. Saachi awkwardly took off her clothes, and folded them before setting them down next to hazel’s things. She slowly wades into the water, happy to find that instead of mud, it’s sand she’s walking in.

She moved closer to her friend, admiring her as she floated on her back. The light of the moon shone down on her, making her look ever paler. She has no freckles anywhere (Saachi had looked) which was surprising considering she was a ginger. Hazel always said it was her mom’s strong Asian genes that made her lack freckles. 

Saachi placed both hands on her friends back, helping her keep stable. Hazel kept her eyes closed.

Her eyebrows are closer to brown then the fire-y red the rest of her hair was. And her nose was so small, and cute. Her lips were a pale pink, they looked so soft and...kissable.

‘Have you wished on a star before, Saachi?’ 

Her friend was now looking up at her, her soft brown eyes shining in the night. 

‘Of course not, that’s silly. Wishes don’t come true just because you say them to a star.’

Hazel sat up and bumped her nose against Saachi’s. Saachi’s face flushed red once more, as she reached out to hold her waist to keep her steady.

‘You can’t call something silly if you’ve never done it. That’s rude.’ Her hands rested on Saachi’s shoulders, one of her thumbs gently moving over her dark skin. She loved how her friend relaxed whenever she did this. ‘We should wish on a star, just so you can try it.’

Saachi looked down at her. Hazel loves her eyes. They were such a dark brown, they almost looked black. And yet, you can easily see everything she was feeling. Like you could read her mind if you tried hard enough. 

‘Just once, okay? I have to be home before my dad wakes up. I don’t want him to think you’re a bad influence on me, Hazel..’ Hazel rolled her eyes and swam away, climbing out of the water and sitting in the grass. Saachi joined her, after grabbing her towel and drying off a little.

‘Just pick a nice star, close your eyes, make your wish. But don’t say it out loud.’ Hazel scooted a little closer and laid her head on Saachi’s shoulder. She smiled as she felt her friend relax. 

‘Do they come true?’ Saachi asked softly. She stared up at sky, trying to choose a star too wish on. None of them looked particularly lucky. She felt hazel nod against her shoulder, and then shush her. 

Saachi finally decided on a star, one close to the moon. The god of the moon, Chandra, is said to bring happiness. It’s supposed to help heal your sorrow as well. Maybe...maybe he would help her wish come true.

She closed her eyes and wished. She wished with all she could, praying that it would come true. She wanted nothing else but this.

She opened her eyes and looked down at Hazel, who was looking down and holding her friend’s hand. She was, again, moving her thumb over the same part of her hand over and over. 

‘What did you wish for, Hazel?’ Saachi asks, still watching Hazel’s thumb move across the top of her hand. Hazel does a fake shocked gasp.

‘I can’t tell you, or it won’t come true!’ She scooted over, patting her lap. Saachi pouted as she pulled out the hair tie from earlier and laid her head in her friend’s lap. Hazel started running her fingers through her hair. It was so shiny, Saachi took very good care of it.

‘I wish I could tell you mine’ she said, almost too quiet for Hazel too hear. ‘But then it won’t come true, and I want it too.’

She stopped, and looked down at her friend. She looked sad. Hazel cupped her cheek in her hand, and smiled down at her. 

‘You’re so pretty, Saachi. You really are’ Hazel traces over her jaw, watching her look up as she moved and gently ran her thumb over her bottom lip. Saachi’s voice wobbled, and her eyes got glossy.

‘I-I think I love you, Hazel’


End file.
